Naruto Shippuden the First Movie
by avatarfan364
Summary: ..."Hold it right there! You're not getting anywhere near her!" Naruto yelled jumping in front of Kusuna, Gitai, Setsuna, and Shizuku then slipping and falling to the ground...
1. Chapter 1

Please R&R

* * *

**Shippuden the movie**

"Why you! Clone tackle!" Naruto yelled before they kicked Moryo before Moryo slammed them all onto the ground with his tail. Naruto sat up, "I will not shy!"

Naruto flew and hit Moryo in the head with a kunai before blood fell as Moryo's tail pierced through him.

"Naruto!" Shion yelled from the ground before they laid Naruto's body in a casket them buried him as Sakura, Lee, and Neji watched. Tsunade sadly looked out the window.

Yomi, Kusuna, Gitai, Setsuna, and Shizuku stood together and looked at a house.

"This is the hour; the night for which our dark ninjutsu was crafted. We should awaken Moryo from his slumber and return this world to order. Time for your prescription! Chakra Infusion!" Yomi yelled before dark snakes connected with Yomi, Kusuna, Gitai, Setsuna, and Shizuku's necks. It infused them with more chakra and more elements. Yomi took the snakes out.

"Prescription complete." Yomi added before Kusuna, Gitai, Setsuna, and Shizuku left and ran towards the house. Four guards stood before Kusuna, Gitai, Setsuna, and Shizuku ran at them.

"Intruders!" one guard yelled before they all ran with their swords.

"You wanna fight huh?" Shizuku asked.

"Gitai, sensei, now!" Kusuna yelled in the air with Shizuku.

"Fire Style: Ninja Art: Fire Running!" Gitai yelled before a stream of fire surrounded the guards.

"It's only fire! Stand your ground!" the lead guard yelled.

"Wind Style: Ninja Art: Divine Winds!" Setsuna yelled before tornadoes appeared and caught the fire and caught the men. Suddenly the tornados exploded as Kusuna, Gitai, Setsuna, and Shizuku stood in front of the door.

Setsuna and Gitai placed their hands on the door before they pushed it open then Yomi entered.

"So... our time has come. Wait for me here. The boundaries of the underworld lie just up ahead. Only I who bear the name of Yomi may proceed in further." Yomi stated walking in, "over there."

Yomi looked at a sealing barrier past lines of exploding tags; he walked down the path. He walked up the steps then bowed.

"Master Moryo," Yomi stated.

"And you are?" Moryo asked.

"You've forgotten. It is I, Yomi." Yomi explained.

"Yomi." Moryo repeated.

"I must and five from a land of shinobi used your dark power to create the Ghost Army." Yomi explained.

"Why have you summoned me?" Moryo asked.

"The stars are aligning. It is time for us to join forces again and at last create the Thousand Year kingdom." Yomi explained.

"Of where is my physical self? With only my spirit intact, I will scatter to the winds." Moryo pointed out.

"Please, use my body as your vessel and with my dark medical ninjutsu I'll take hold of your soul and transfer it to the confines of my body. Commencing surgery." Yomi stated before he cut upon his stomach then opened it, "now come enter my body!"

"Very well." Moryo stated before he did then Yomi closed up his stomach.

"Ceremony complete." Yomi stated.

"Arise! My army!" Moryo yelled.

Suddenly rocks fell revealing stone soldiers that turned alive.

"On your feet! Let us embark for the shrine where our master's body is sealed." Yomi stated.

"No. First there is an enemy you must destroy. Seek out the priestess; she alone has the power to undo me." Moryo ordered.

"I understand, my lord." Yomi replied.

"Good. Once I have been fully resurrected I shall annihilate the Five Great Nations and establish a sole kingdom to rule over all the world." Moryo explained as guards watched the land then saw a cloud of smoke.

"Hey! What is that?" one guard asked before more clouds appeared coming towards them, "it's an attack!"

The rock soldiers marched towards the guards as they scrambled.

"Take your positions! Ready your bows! Now!" the guard yelled before they hit the soldiers but they kept walking. They hit the fort wall before breaking in.

"Stand your ground! Don't let them pass!" guards yelled as the army kept marching then the battlements fell along with the fort.

"We must alert our leader. Fly this friend, right away." A guard stated sending a messenger pigeon as the fort lay in ruins. All the shinobi ran to Tsunade's house.

"We received a message late last night; someone has revived Moryo and freed him from the underground palace he was sealed away in. His ghost army is on the march. We'll be working in conjunctions with other nations to put an end to this crisis." Tsunade explained as people ran through the streets one knocking down a little girl but Naruto caught her; he lifted e ron top a building.

"Careful now, okay? See ya." Naruto stated before leaving her on top of the water tower.

"Mom!" the little girl yelled.

"My dear, how did you end up there? Don't move!" the mother yelled.

"Taruho, I don't care what they throw at me and you, I'm ready to go." Naruto stated.

"Naruto, what are you doing? Team 7 has been called up; let's go!" Sakura yelled in the street leaving.

"Okay, here I come world! Look out!" Naruto yelled before going to Tsunade's house, "Huh? What is going on here? Why? Why? What are Neji and Bushy brows doing here? Where is Kakashi?"

"Lee's filling in for Sasuke." Tsunade explained.

"Glad to be here." Lee added.

"Sasuke..." Sakura and Naruto stated before hanging their heads.

"Lady Tsunade... you shouldn't mention Sasuke." Shizune told her.

"Are they still not over it yet?" Tsunade murmured.

"All right! So why is Neji here?" Naruto yelled.

"He's Kakashi's stand in. He and Might Guy have already met up with our allies; they're headed for the battlement forefront right now. So Neji will serve as Squad 7's captain." Tsunade explained.

"Why him thought?" Naruto yelled.

"Neji is a jounin and last time I checked, you were still a genin Naruto. So suck it up!" Tsunade ordered.

"Look, just explained what happened." Neji stated.

"Fine! But I'm still gonna go out there and pound these jerks into dust for ya!" Naruto yelled.

"I will not be sending your team to the front." Tsunade added.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"This is an escort mission for a VIP." Tsunade added.

"What are ya kidding me?" Naruto yelled.

"Quit your complaining and let the woTaruho talk, you idiot!" Sakura yelled.

"The enemy's been moving for several days now and leaving a steady trail of destruction in its way. We know that this ghost army is based in some sort of power master jutsu." Tsunade explained.

"Then the army's being Taruhoipulated by something?" Sakura asked.

"Piece of cake! We just take down the guy who's controlling them then!" Naruto added.

"The one who's controlling the strings isn't huTaruho, Moryo is a very powerful demon." Tsunade explained.

"Oh don't tell me that. What are you trying to do? Scare me half to death." Naruto stated.

"There was once a shinobi who tried to conquer this entire continent. He used Moryo's power to raise an invulnerable army. That army is the very same one we find threatening us now. Back then a priestess named Miroku used a powerful ninjutsu. She sealed away Moryo's soul in the Land of Oagers underground palace and his physical body in a shrine in the Land of Swamps. Newly resurrected the demon has once again taken comTaruhod of his ghost army and is making his way to the sealing shrine. If Moryo's body and soul become one and his resurrection is complete. The situation will be irreparable." Tsunade explained.

"What'll happen?" Naruto asked.

"The world will be destroyed. The priestess from the Land of Oagers must be taken to the temple where the body is sealed and seal Moryo's soul away again. The fate of the world depends on it." Tsunade explained before they left.

"Now listen, our mission is to ensure this woTaruho's survival. Sakura, you're to stay with our charge at all times, understood?" Neji asked.

"Got it." Sakura replied.

"If anything should happen to her, we'll have need of your medical expertise." Neji added.

"Absolutely." Sakura told Neji.

"Lee, your role is to fend off the enemy." Neji ordered.

"Roger that!" Lee replied.

"We don't know what we're up against yet so your taijutsu will be the best option since it doesn't depend on chakra." Neji explained.

"Leave it to me then! I will protect you with sheer will." Lee added.

"Then let's get going." Neji stated walking away.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Isn't there anything you want me to do?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. I almost forgot. You'll be running defense; the same as Lee." Neji told him.

"Got it! If any bad guy shows up; I'll put 'em through the school of hard knocks and send him straight to the underworld!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmm. You certainly might look older but you haven't changed all that much have you?" Neji asked.

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"Funny I'd heard that you'd gotten much stronger under Jiraiya's tutelage but clearly your experience level retaining to teamwork is ridiculous. Still a genin level. Now look, we've been given the role of bodyguard so don't anyone forget that. We mustn't stray from our charge." Neji explained.

"He is team captain, Naruto. Right?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"So let's make Konoha proud with our teamwork!" Lee added.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto replied before Sakura grabbed his ear.

"Drop the attitude!" Sakura yelled as Tsunade worked in her office.

"Do you think he's gonna be alright out there?" Shizune asked.

"Neji's exceptional at intelligence gathering thanks to his Byakugan. Plus he's a jounin; he has good judgment and his defensive skills are excellent. He's perfect for guarding our VIP." Tsunade answered.

"Well, it's not Neji... Lee or Sakura I'm worried about my lady." Shizune added.

"Naruto, huh?" Tsunade asked.

"He failed his jutsu during his training. I know that he studied with Master Jiraiya but still that was to help his individual abilities." Shizune started.

"There are some things you can't learn from training. Naruto never gives up; his determination is formidable. We need that now; failure isn't an option for this mission. That's for certain." Tsunade added before the ghost army stood in front of Yomi.

"Where are you my men?" Yomi asked.

"Here before you, your lordship." Kusuna replied appearing with his teammates.

"Head for the Land of Oagers and find this priestess who know the sealing jutsu. Find her, kikll her." Yomi ordered.

"As you comTaruhod." Kusuna replied.

"Take these in case there's trouble." Yomi stated before the healing snakes went into Kusuna's body, "you're t hse saw he only one who's capable of controlling them. Now go. And hurry."

"Go to the top of the stairs! Archers prepare! You're shift's over." A Taruho said to another.

"Okay. I'll leave things to you." Another replied.

"Come on; brothers let's get this show on the road." Kusuna stated.

"All in good time." Gitai added before the snakes went in their bodies and they all transformed.

"We've all got the chakra strains as promised. Now let's go down there and get busy. Don't screw up." Kusuna stated.

"Right!" Gitai replied before they left towards the fort. Shion woke up seeing her bell beside her bell ringing. She saw Naruto being stabbed through with Moryo's tail.

'What? Is this?' Shion thought in her bed.

"Alert! Alert!" men yelled in the fort as Kusuna, Gitai, Setsuna, and Shizuku jumped over the wall and hit guards with kunai, "quickly! Guard her now!"

Suddenly all of them were hit with kunai but two.

"Let's give our life for hers!" one guard said to the other before arrows spun at Kusuna, Gitai, Setsuna, and Shizuku but they all missed, "we're entering! Lady Shion! We have intruders!"

Suddenly Kusuna, Gitai, Setsuna, and Shizuku burst through the room and killed the guard sbefore seeing Shion in her bed throwing kunai at her. Blood split on the bed but it was a guard.

"Take care of Shion." A guard stated before the last guard stood in front of her.

"Pretty little girl, your life is ours now." Kusuna stated walking towards her.

"Hold it right there! You're not getting anywhere near her!" Naruto yelled jumping in front of them then slipping and falling to the ground.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R

* * *

"Hold it right there! You're not getting anywhere near her!" Naruto yelled jumping in front of Kusuna, Gitai, Setsuna, and Shizuku then slipping and falling to the ground.

"What?" Gitai asked.

"Why didn't he sneak up on us? He just launched in like a maniac. Is he as strong as we are?" Shizuku asked.

"Could be. Or maybe he's just an idiot." Gitai added.

"Either way you look at it, he definitely isn't normal. I'd put my money on idiot though." Kusuna added as Naruto stood up.

"What'd you say?" Naruto yelled before Shion disappeared through a secret door in the wall. Naruto jumped in front of it, "all right! This is as far as you guys go!"

"Are you kidding? You don't think you're gonna stop us all by yourself do you?" Gitai asked as they all laughed.

"Now that Naruto Uzumaki is finally here, you four rejects can kiss your little plan goodbye! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled before Kusuna, Gitai, Setsuna, and Shizuku fled with the clones chasing them.

"I've never seen so Taruhoy shadow clones before. This kid's better than we thought." Kusuna stated before they were surrounded.

"Well? Ya scared yet?" Naruto asked.

"Gitai, Setsuna, Shizuku bust on a fire, water and wind combo." Kusuna ordered.

"With pleasure, Earth Style: Earth Corridor!" Gitai yelled before earth surrounded the clones.

"It's some kind of rock wall! We've got to find a way out!" Naruto yelled as Kusuna, Gitai, Setsuna, and Shizuku laughed.

"Good luck finding the exit." Shizuku added.

"I'll leave him to you." Shizuku stated leaving as Naruto ran towards the exit.

"Fire Style: Fire Breath!" Shizuku yelled before she spun then fire blew at Naruto.

"That's the weakest fir style I've ever seen!" Naruto yelled jumping through it.

"Wind Style: Divine wind from the mountain!" Setsuna yelled before air threw the fire further as Neji watched with Byakugan.

"You imbecile; see what happens when you don't follow orders. The priestess is by a waterfall behind the sanctuary with one foe in pursuit. I can handle that one on my own; you two clean up here then catch up with me." Neji explained.

"Close! Now there won't be any bones after that attack!" Setsuna added before the rock closed up then Lee appeared knocking them back. Sakura jumped down before breaking the cavern.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee yelled hitting at Shizuku but she jumped away before he hit Gitai and Setsuna. A guard carried Shion then stopped; Neji ran towards him before grabbing Kusuna's wrist behind the guard.

"You were that other one aren't you?" Neji asked.

"Come on!" Gitai yelled before he, Setsuna, and Shizuku left before Sakura and Lee followed them, "Hey I'm gonna need more chakra!"

"He's right; we wasted too much on that combo." Shizuku added.

"See if you can find Kusuna." Setsuna added.

"Got it. Okay, this way." Gitai replied as Neji stood by Kusuna.

"Eight Trigrams; Air Palm!" Neji yelled hitting Kusuna back before Kusuna landed by his teammates on top of the waterfall.

"We need more chakra. Scatter!" Shizuku yelled before they left with Sakura and Lee behind them.

"Pesky rats! We can't keep running away like this!" Gitai added.

"And without more chakra we have no chance of winning." Shizuku added.

"Alright, we'd better retreat." Kusuna added before they left.

"No need to fear. I'm from Konoha." Neji explained.

"That's..." Shion started.

"What is it Shion?" the guard asked.

"It's happening. He's trying to resurrect himself once again." Shion explained before they went back to the palace.

"Behold, Shion the Priestess of the land of Oagers." A Taruho announced.

"I am Neji, captain of Konoha's team 7." Neji stated.

"I am Rock Lee." Lee added.

"Hi, Sakura." Sakura replied.

"Naruto Uzumaki, how's it hanging?" Naruto asked berfore Sakura punched him.

"We've come to escort Lady Shion to the sealing shrine." Neji explained.

"What was that for?" Naruto whispered.

"Shut up! You're making us look bad! Just be quiet for once okay?" Sakura whispered back.

"Taruhoy live were lost in this hall last night and just as Shion foretold Moryo is coming back." A guard told them.

"Naturally, but as you can see, I still breathe; I'm sure they'll shoulder no regret." Shion stated referring to her dead men as nothing.

"Now you wait just a minute! All those people died for you; you should show a little respect!" Naruto yelled grabbing her before Shion remembered seeing Naruto killed by Moryo.

"Naruto quit it!" Sakura yelled.

"You idiot! Sit still will you?" Neji asked before Shion stood up and removed Sakura's hand.

"What gives? Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked.

"You're going to die. Very soon." Shion replied.

"What was that? I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that? Do you think you could repeat that a little louder?" Naruto yelled.

"You're going..." Shion started.

"What's that?" Naruto yelled.

"You're going to..." Shion started.

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"You're going to be pierced through the chest and killed soon!" Shion yelled.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Only I'd get stuck babysitting someone like this." Naruto stated.

"I hope you'll forgive her. Lady Shion often sees visions of people's deaths." The Taruho replied.

"Visions?" Lee, and Sakura asked.

"But please, you should let it worry you." The Taruho added.

"Oh that's cool; so she always wrong then huh?" Naruto asked.

"No. So far she's been 100% accurate." The Taruho replied.

"Well, there's a shocker, that fortune stuff's a bunch of... wait! That would mean she was right every time! Wouldn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed." The Taruho added.

"But you just said I shouldn't let it bother me!" Naruto yelled.

"I only meant that worrying wouldn't change anything." The Taruho replied.

"I'm not sure I follow you." Lee stated before Sakura laughed.

"Oh relax, Naruto. Maybe this is a good thing. With any luck it'll cure you of your stupidity." Sakura replied.

"Sakura! Please! People don't have visions! That's just a bunch of trash! I'm gonna become Hokage; there's no way I'm dying before that alright!" Naruto yelled before bombs above the ghost army exploded the canyon above them.

"Kakashi and Anko have made attempts to ambush the ghost army and take it out in a single stroke, but our efforts have had no effect. They continue to march towards the sealing shrine. As suspected, the only one who can stop them is the priestess and her sealing jutsu." Tsunade explained before Neji joined Sakura, and Lee.

"Ridiculous." Neji stated.

"How much more time are we going to waste here?" Lee asked.

"Taruho insists on bringing more men." Neji replied.

"But we need every minute we can spare right now." Sakura added before Naruto walked in with his armor.

"So what do you think? I don't care how sharp someone's spear is; no one's gonna hit me now." Naruto stated.

"Pitiful. You don't honestly believe the ramblings of a priestess do you?" Neji asked.

"What? Of course I don't. I just figured that you guys must be worried after that nut job told me I was gonna die. I only put this on so that you three would feel better okay?" Naruto asked.

"The world is on the verge of destruction; we don't have time to worry about you." Sakura pointed out.

"Naruto! This girl is precious! It is a true honor to lay down your life for someone." Lee added.

"Sure... chance of a lifetime. And that is why I'm gonna flip this stupid prediction on its head and save the world!" Naruto yelled.

"You can't change my prediction." Shion stated appearing.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Here's another one for you; you're going to meet your end by beheading." Shion added.

"I am? Well, how about this?" Naruto asked putting more 'armor' on.

"You're still gonna meet death. I'm ready now. Let's go." Shion stated slightly touching Naruto before he fell over; Shion walked out with Neji, Lee and Sakura following.

"Guys, a little help." Naruto murmured.

"Honestly." Sakura stated.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Lee asked.

"I thought I was gonna die! Hey this is a dead end!" Naruto yelled.

"This water is where I purify myself; it also hides an escape route." Shion stated.

"Are you sure you wish to leave without Taruho?" Neji asked.

"I am the priestess of this land. If I want to leave my attendants behind, I will." Shion replied before she got on Sakura's back.

"Your back's uncomfortable. You should try to keep your body more feminine." Shion told her.

"Why you!" Sakura yelled before they stopped.

"Who is out there? Oh, Taruho?" Naruto asked.

"What are you doing here?" Shion asked.

"No matter where you go. It is always my duty to watch you." Taruho replied.

"You just a burden to me! now go back to the village!" Shion ordered.

"I will not." Taruho replied.

"Go back home!" Shion yelled.

"I will not." Taruho replied.

"Go! I mean it!" Shion yelled.

"I will not." Taruho replied before they ran off with Taruho following behind very slowly before they stopped.

"No sign of the enemy. We'll make camp here." Neji stated.

"What? But I thought that we were pressed for time here." Naruto stated.

"To be honest if it were just us we could keep going for several more days but..." Lee started.

"The other two have reached their limit." Sakura added as Taruho rubbed Shion's feet.

"I told you I'm fine!" Shion yelled.

"Shion, this healing jutsu is very taxing. Please, you need to make sure you get enough rest tonight." Taruho told her.

"I'm hungry! Make me some food!" Shion ordered.

"Man, this girl is way too picky for her own good." Naruto murmured.

"This soup is cold! And I can't eat these! Or that!" Shion yelled throwing down her food onto the ground.

"Wow. Last night I liked both of those." Naruto stated.

"Me too." Sakura added.

"My apologies. Making a bonfire would alert an enemy to our location." Taruho explained.

"I'm going to bed." Shion stated going to sleep; her bell rang before she saw herself bleeding from the mouth on the ground as Neji, Sakura, and Lee sat around her.

"Here, looks like we'll be running all day tomorrow. Your body will need the food to keep you going." Naruto stated handing him a rice cake.

"That's very kind." Taruho replied.

"So... about these visions..." Naruto started.

"She can only see one's death if they're close." Taruho replied.

"And you can't avoid it?" Naruto asked.

"No. Death can't be cheated. Although people died for her. Lately many of the people fear her going out of the way to avoid her. I can't see that they're all true." Taruho explained.

"I see. So she's just like me. She's lonely and acts spoiled. So what about you? What if she said your death?" Naruto asked.

"If I could repay Shion's mother then I would gladly give my life." Taruho replied before the sun came up. Naruto stood up, "time for us to hit the road! You good to go?"

Naruto stopped seeing Shion.

'She's only like this because of her past. I guess I should be nicer.' Naruto thought, "Hey! Good morning!"

"Taruho, I don't need you. Go back home." Shion stated.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Taruho stated.

"You're just a burden!" Shion added.

'She's such a brat.' Naruto thought, "stop being such a brat!"

"You've had a vision haven't you?" Taruho asked.

"When my pulse races and I hear a bell visions appear. I heard it last night. If you don't turn back now. Taruho you're going to die." Shion stated before they set out over waterfalls.

"Will you be more careful?" Shion asked.

"I am!" Sakura replied.

"Put be down!" Shion yelled kicking before she landed, "are you crazy? This path is too dangerous! Are you trying to kill me? There has to be another way!"

"Is there?" Lee asked

"No, these springs are the only source of water and most the enemy is fire jutsu." Neji replied.

"I see so the water her can counter it." Lee added.

"Shion, once we make it past, the shrine isn't that far away. Our enemy's get to strike first so all together, Naruto?" Neji replied.

"Sure. Wait by what?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Is your friend stupid?" Shion asked.

"Yeah..." Sakura replied before a water dragon flew towards them.

"A water dragon?" Neji asked.

"They're coming with water! You were dead wrong!" Shion pointed out.

"Never mind. Now come." Sakura added.

"Get to higher ground!" Neji ordered before Shizuku and Gitai appeared.

"You'll have a tough time getting away from me." Shizuku stated before the dragon followed them up the ground.

"Protect Shion!" Neji ordered.

"Good we've got a lot of water. I thought you were the smart one, Neji." Shion stated.

"Someone has to be controlling that dragon. There two. Wait, he was using fire before. It's not unusual for a jounin for different elements but I didn't sense any water chakra at all." Neji stated.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto wait!" Neji yelled.

"I will go too!" Lee yelled following Naruto.

"Two are headed this way." Setsuna replied.

"Well, that makes things easier." Kusuna replied.

"You take the taijutsu user, I'll take the orange kid. Sound like a plan?" Shizuku asked.

"I could take them both." Gitai added before Naruto punched at Shizuku who jumped back. Suddenly the dragon disappeared.

"Naruto and Lee did it!" Sakura replied as Naruto stood in front of Shizuku.

"Naruto!" Lee yelled before the ground rose and hit stood on it.

"Let's see how much you can take!" Gitai yelled.

"Shion." Neji stated before knocking her unconscious, "I'm counting on you."

"Got it." Sakura replied before he left as Shizuku did a vertical split in the air.

"Water Style: Surface Slicer!" Shizuku yelled before water flew at Naruto who ran into the forest with Shizuku chasing him,

"You really think rocks and trees are going to save you. I think you might be taking this a little lightly! I get it; you think you're safe in the treetops. Nice try!" Shizuku yelled before she threw water at Naruto.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled before a ball of water appeared over Shizuku.

"Water Style: Dragon Water Whip!" Shizuku yelled before water shot from the ball and hit all the clones.

"Konoha hurricane!" Lee yelled kicking at Gitai before punching him into the rock.

"We're not on the school yard. You'd better do better." Gitai stated before rock from Gitai's body and chased Lee.

"I can't lose!" Lee yelled running past the rock and kicking Gitai into the air then tying him up. Lee flew to the ground then jumped back before Gitai stood up with huge rock armor.

"Your taijutsu is no match for me." Gitai stated.

"What are you saying?" Lee asked.

"I don't know who your teacher is but he's a loser." Gitai stated hitting Lee back.

"Say what you want about me but not my teacher!" Lee yelled before using drunken fist then hitting Gitai's armor breaking it.

"What?" Gitai asked.

"I'm only getting started!" Lee yelled before hitting Gitai who rolled out in a ball.

"You're strong and fun! I have more tricks!" Gitai yelled before the snake in his body came out then Gitai ripped it then drank it's blood, "overflowing power!"

"That idiot! He drank the chakra!" Kusuna yelled before rocks enveloped him then flew at Lee.

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Please R&R

* * *

"Eat this!" Gitai yelled before transforming again as Sakura and Neji ran through the forest before Neji blocked kunai as Setsuna and Kusuna followed.

"Go, Sakura! You two will go no farther!" Neji yelled before deflecting their chakra.

"How long do you think you're charka will last?" Setsuna asked.

"You're jumpy aren't ya? Here let me help you!" Gitai yelled before the Cliffside broke off and Lee fell to the ground with Gitai flying after him. Lee suddenly brought out a whiskey bun then ate it.

"What is this? It tastes like that medicine!" le estated.

"What was that?" Gitai asked before Lee wrapped Gitai then punched him in his head before the rock broke. Lee hung on to the side before Gitai exploded.

"Worthless idiot. I thoughthe was better than that." Kusuna added as he ran by Setsuna who fought Neji.

'I'm losing chakra but why aren't they fighting as a team?' Neji asked before he hit Kusuna who turned into a puppet.

"You're not the only ones with clones are ya?" Kusuna asked.

"Sakura..." Neji stated.

'No one's tailing. That's Neji.' Sakura thought before Kusuna appeared behind her.

"Chakra Infusion!" Kusuna yelled before it hit her then Sakura ran off setting Shion on a tree limb.

'I have to neutralize the toxin before it spreads.' Sakura thought before she couldn't move as Kusuna jumped towards her.

"You know playing dead isn't going to work? Water Style: Gordon!" Shizuku yelled before a whale of water appeared and ate Naruto with rasengan. Before Naruto flew into the water, "well look at you!"

Suddenly Naruto and the clone forming rasengan disappeared.

"Both clones?" Shizuku asked before Naruto hit her from behind but she turned to water, "Ahhh! Just kidding."

The water fell to the ground then floated around as Naruto threw kunai.

"You're wasting your time kid. I'm wholly water. You have no chance. My only job was to separate you from the Byakugan user!" Shizuku replied.

"You'll pay for this!" Naruto yelled leaving.

"No I won't the whole world's coming to the end!" Shizuku yelled as Shion woke up as Sakura fell off the limb; Kusuna stood in front of her before snakes came out of his body.

"Dark Medical Jutsu: Commence Surgery." Kusuna stated as Neji caught Sakura and laid her on the ground. Neji ran up the tree as Kusuna brought out a sword.

"Naruto, who are you? Chocolate made me go boom!" Lee told Naruto as he carried Lee then his head hit a tree

"What's wrong with you? Hey, guys! Glad you're okay, Bushy Brow is acting weird. What? How's Shion? What happened..." Naruto asked seeing her on the ground.

"I tried but it was no use." Sakura stated.

"What happened? You told us to never leave her side! Say something!" Naruto yelled grabbing Neji's collar.

"Stop it." Shion ordered walking towards them.

"Shion? What's going on? your Shion so who's that?" Naruto asked.

"Taruho. He's dead." Shion stated.

"When we parted with him he said that he'd take a different route he wanted to take her place. I couldn't stop him." Sakura stated remembering seeing Taruho turn into Shion.

"Why didn't you tell him to go home?" Naruto asked.

"We have to do whatever is necessary." Neji stated.

"Taruho, you'll have a proper burial." Naruto stated.

"Taruho was a fool; don't mourn an idiot." Shion stated.

"Really? He died for you!" Naruto yelled.

"Leave me alone!" Shion stated running away with Naruto following, "I said wait! Taruho gave his life for you! And you can't even shed a tear! Are you that cold-hearted? Don't you fell anything?"

"How can I? Someone so close to me is gone! I can't cry because then I'll remember the many who died for me." Shion stated crying.

"I see my death then others take my place. I should just leave and be done. If I die then the world will be lost. It's the people's fate and mine." Shion explained.

"And you're okay with that?" Naruto asked as Kusuna, Setsuna, and Shizuku met with Yomi.

"We lost Gitai and Shion is eliminated." Kusuna replied.

"Fool. Moryo's soul still senses her. The imposter was you who killed. She still lives. Go and this time make sure it's done." Yomi stated.

"Yes lord." Kusuna, Setsuna, and Shizuku replied as Naruto stood up.

"Naruto, I'll leave Shion to you to take to the shrine; the rest of us will stay here." Neji stated.

"Is that right? Shion said he would die." Lee stated.

"No, that's why it should be him." Neji replied.

"Let's go Shion!" Naruto yelled leaving.

'If Lee really saw that man eating chakra that means they have a replenishing jutsu. But with taking foreign chakra has a limit and also a risk.' Neji thought as Tsunade and Shizune talked.

"Maybe we're safe." Shizune stated.

"No, they have a safe victory." Tsunade stated before Kusuna, Setsuna, and Shizuku appeared.

'Sakura, Lee, hold on. They have to replenish sometime.' Neji thought as Shizuku breathed heavily.

"It's no use. Anymore and I'll be out of chakra." Shizuku stated before her partial form disappeared and Setsuna fell to the ground losing his transformation.

"Brother, more chakra!" Setsuna yelled to Kusuna.

"We need to replenish!" Shizuku added.

"I'll be right there." Kusuna stated before Neji appeared behind him.

"Gentle Fist! Eight Trigrams: Sixty four Palms! Two Palms! Four Palms! Six Palms! Twelve Palms! Twenty Four Palms! Thirty six Palms! Sixty four! " Neji yelled before hitting Kusuna into the rocks.

"Brother!" Setsuna and Shizuku yelled as Kusuna lay in the rocks.

"Why is... isn't the jutsu working?" Kusuna asked as Neji jumped beside him.

"I was able to strike all of your chakra points arresting your flow of chakra." Neji replied before Kusuna fainted.

"Brother!" Shizuku yelled before Sakura punched the ground under Shizuku.

"Shizuku!" Setsuna yelled before Lee punched him into the air. Sakura broke through a rock.

"What?" Shizuku asked before Lee kicked Setsuna into the ground. Sakura punched Shizuku into the forest before a tree fell on Setsuna. Shizuku fell off the tree and onto the ground. Shizuku started to get up but fell to the ground from her injuries. Neji knelt beside her.

"Now, you're going to tell us where Naruto and Shion are." Neji stated before Shizuku looked up then laid her head on the ground, "get her, Sakura. Lee, get the other boy."

Sakura came over then lifted Shizuku up before Lee got Kusuna and they flew towards Naruto and Shion.

Naruto arrived at the shrine with Shion.

"That's the entrance!" Naruto stated.

"Have you been here before?" Shion asked.

"No but I have a feeling." Naruto replied.

"You can't change the past." Shion stated.

"I'll show you how it's done." Naruto stated jumping over a rock before the rocks moved and the ghost army appeared.

"Terricot soldiers! What do we do?" Shion asked.

"Run through them!" Naruto replied before hitting a soldier before Shion fell off Naruto's back.

'Will I be saved again? But maybe if I die here Naruto and my people won't.' Shion thought before Naruto caught her and then they fell into a lake. Naruto walked to the edge of the lake carrying Shion and laying heron the ground.

"Oh man, I had to backflap." Naruto stated rubbing his back.

"You shouldn't have saved me. Now you will die too." Shoi stated before Naruto shook out his hair.

"Tell you what. I'm not dying." Naruto stated.

"It's useless!" Shion stated.

"The future isn't here yet!" Naruto yelled.

"It's impossible." Shion stated, 'why can't I look at him?'

"I have a plan that'll work. Come on, let's go. I'll protect you on my ninja way. I promise." Naruto stated before she hopped on his back then Naruto ran with two rasengan at the soldiers.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled before he blew up some of the soldiers blasting some of the canyon.

"Why didn't you blow all of them up?" Shion asked.

"This is exhausting. Go on-" Naruto started before he was hit with a spear through his chest then disappeared. Suddenly Naruto cloens pushed the soldiers back off towrd the cliff.

"Go!" Naruto yelled as Shion smiled then stopped.

"Honestly! You should have made the real you more real!" Shion yelled.

"I don't have time for that!" Naruto yelled before Shion went into the shrine.

'It wasn't him. Not yet. Not yet.' Shion stated before she fell to the ground then walked towards a light up ahead. She saw a pathway over lava.

'This is where Naruto will die.' Shion thought before she saw Yomi.

"Let's give her a welcome." Yomi stated possessed by Moryo before soldiers surrounded Shion, "my name is Yomi. Long ago, your mother stopped my plans; I wonder, do you remember? The kingdom of a thousand years was within our grasp if your mother hadn't ruined it."

Shion ran from the soldiers before a red light front Shion's bell on her pin destroyed the soldiers.

"You don't understand your power; have you learned nothing?" Yomi asked.

"I've mastered-" Shion started.

"Really? Seal me away if you can." Yomi stated before she walked towards him.

'You did protect me didn't you Naruto?' Shion thought before Shion stopped.

"It's impossible for me to kill you and you can't kill me. You and I are the same." Yomi stated.

"You're tricking me!" Shion yelled.

"The truth is the seal's sole purpose is to join you and I. Your dear mother accepted that. Yes, your mother is within me. To prevent us from dying we split and live separately. One became Moryo and the other the good priestess." Moryo explained.

"Shrine Seal!" Shion yelled before she was lifted into the air and the symbol appeared then the ground moved. Suddenly Yomi appeared behind her before he fell dead.

"He used him to get through the barrier!" Shion stated before she ran towards the jutsu before Moryo appeared and Shion fell to the ground.

"One of use will have to consume each other; our chakra will decide. You have my thanks." Moryo stated disappearing.

"What have I done? All these years, for what?" Shion asked.

"Shion! Did you do it? You did!" Naruto yelled.

"I didn't deserve to be saved." Shion stated before she fell through the ground after Moryo appeared.

"Shion!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards her.

"Tears will not help; that pin will stop my power. The end of this world is a sight to see!" Moryo yelled.

'Naruto's still alive. If things continue, then Naruto will...' Shion thought before Naruto hit Moryo with a kunai then fell to the ground. The head of the dragon he hit disappeared as a barrier under Naruto showed.

"What did you do?" Naruto yelled.

"I've seen this power before from your mother. Giving up your amulet to a man? I shall grant your wish now bear witness as our bodies become one. Your sacrifices perish." Moryo stated.

"Mother! Mystic Safety Bell Seal: Release!" Shion yelled before she transformed and a huge light appeared before Naruto jumped down and grabbed her.

"Do you want to die?" Naruto yelled.

"I want to live!" Shion yelled before Shikamaru killed soldiers with Kakashi and Temari.

"Fight for a better life!" Naruto yelled before a super huge rasengan appeared.

"Shion and Naruto's Super Chakra Rasengan!" Naruto yelled before the light pierced Moryo's darkness then exploded.

"What was that?" Might Guy asked Kakashi hearing an explosion then the lava burst through the mountain. Tsunade and Shizune watched from their home.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
